


The 19th brightest star in the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto and Deneb on the ZeroLiner, talking about stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 19th brightest star in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



Yuuto likes the quiet evenings, even if he wouldn't admit to it, even under torture. He likes being able to sit back in one of the ZeroLiner carts, lean against the wall, close his eyes and let his mind wander. He enjoys the peace and quiet of these endless journeys, the freedom of never having a destination in mind, the fact that he doesn't have to deal with anybody at all.

Anybody apart from Deneb, of course.

"Eat your mushrooms," Deneb says, and puts a plate of food - heavy on the damn shiitake mushrooms - in front of him.

Yuuto just groans and gets to his feet, walking through all the carts of the train and out onto the small open space at the back. He can hear Deneb follow him, but he doesn't tell him to go away again. Not this time; sometimes, Yuuto even appreciates Deneb's company, though he doesn't think he's ever actually said that out loud. Might be a better option to shut up about it.

It's enough to know that Deneb gets the message through smaller things than words.

"Did you know?" Yuuto says, and leans against the railing, looking up into the night sky. "Deneb is the 19th brightest star in the night sky."

Deneb looks up as well. "I'm a star?"

Yuuto chuckles and reaches over, hitting the back of Deneb's head lightly. "Not _you_, dumbass. The one up there, millions of light-years away. And you're not millions of light-years away, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Which star is it, do you know it?"

Sighing in faux impatience, Yuuto takes a step closer and takes Deneb's hand, making him point up into the sky and finding the right star for him. It isn't difficult for him; he knows stars better than people, constellations better than relationships, legends and mythology better than people's histories.

Deneb looks fascinated. "Oh," he says, and keeps staring at the star bearing his name long after he has lowered his arm again.

Yuuto shakes his head, but stays there as well, by Deneb's side. It's only when he starts shivering from the chill and the winds produced by the ZeroLiner that he pats Deneb's shoulder twice and goes back inside. "You're lucky. I'm not a star," he mutters to himself.

Deneb follows him and pushes him back down in his seat, before finding a blanket and putting it around Yuuto's shoulders, making sure he stays warm. "Eat your mushrooms," Deneb says again, mildly.

"You're an idiot," Yuuto shoots back, but for once, he eats them.


End file.
